


Carnations

by ruthvsreality



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: F/F, Fem!Jon, fem!tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality
Summary: "Mildred Thomas Vietor -""Jesus, Lovett, if you use my real name again -""You are going to go through the entirety of high school without getting laid! How is that possible? You look like - well, you!"





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> As always, be nice and do not notify any of the people involved in this about this. Posted from chatfic, so excuse errors.

"Mildred Thomas Vietor -"

"Jesus, Lovett, if you use my real name again -"

"You are going to go through the entirety of high school without getting laid! How is that possible? You look like - well, you!"

"I just don't feel comfortable even talking about that stuff with anyone else but -" she cuts herself off.

“But who?” Lovett leans over on her bed. She puts down the keychain from Tommy’s backpack. “But who, babe?”

Tommy looks up at her shyly from her spot on the floor. She had been strumming her guitar idly, but now her hands are still.

Lovett’s face goes red. “I mean - of course you feel comfy talking about it, I’m your best friend.” She offers a shaky smile.

“Right.”

“I mean.” Lovett shrugs. “Sex isn’t everything. And you don’t have to -“

“No, babe, don’t be going back on what you just said.” Tommy frowns. “It’s important. It’s so important. I just - I want to do it with someone special.”

There’s a long, long pause. (Years from now, when they have a podcast and this becomes the Thing They Do Not Talk about, Lovett will want to pull her younger self back and say _you don’t want to do that, you’ll get your heart broken.)_

“I mean. You’re special to me.” Lovett says. “If - If you want to know what it’s like, we could... just to practice for when you do it for real.”

Tommy looks up at Lovett and her hair, wispy and blonde and beautiful, is framed around her face like a halo.

“Really?”

“Sure, of course.” Lovett is so in love. Lovett thinks Tommy might be the most beautiful girl in the world.

Tommy scrambles to her feet and shuffles over to Lovett on the bed.

“Oh - now?”

Tommy’s face falls. “Another time?”

Lovett thinks. Her mom _is_ coming home late...

She gestures for Tommy to lean in. Tommy has pink duskiness on her cheeks. It looks absolutely beautiful and even though Lovett has always been a tomboy and doesn’t really like pink, she might have to decorate her room with that color from now on, it’s so pretty.

“Don’t use tongue,” Lovett says. She remembers kissing some boys who used tongue. Ugh. (Also, later, she kissed some girls who used tongue; she didn’t like that much either, but that was more specific to the tongue, and not the boy part. Not that she’ll tell Tommy that.)

Tommy nods, and leans in, and presses her lips to Lovett’s.

Tommy tastes like Diet Coke and cherry lip gloss, and it’s perfect.

They must spend half an hour kissing. Tommy pulls Lovett’s scrunchie out of her hair, and they tumble back onto the bed in a pile of curls and soft sheets.

“I really like kissing you,” Tommy whispers against her lips. Lovett just moans.

Eventually, though, Lovett sets ground rules.

“Do you want to - what do you want to do?”

Tommy’s pupils are blown wide with arousal. “Everything.”

“Okay, but. You gotta be specific.” Lovett pauses and grabs them both jolly ranchers from the bowl on her nightstand, because they need to cool off. Or at least, Lovett needs to. Lovett always feels like when Tommy’s going sixty, she’s going a hundred.

“Um... could you touch my breasts?” Tommy asks. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah...”

“You could - could I put my mouth on yours, too?”

“Yeah...” Oh, god, Lovett has died and gone to heaven.

“And - we could see where we go from there?”

Lovett nods. “Sounds like a great way to spend an afternoon.” She can’t help herself - she grins in delight.

Tommy grins back and leans back in to kiss her. “Your tongue is all red.”

“Your tongue is all blue.”

There’s a joke about purple in there somewhere - Lovett doesn’t have time to think about it with the smooth glide of Tommy’s lips fogging up her brain.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until they’re simply too hot all over to stay clothed. Tommy’s hips are grinding against Lovett’s waist in shaky, frantic little movements.

“I got you, I got you,” Lovett says, and helps to peel her shirt off.

Lovett has to pause for a moment, because - pink. Tommy’s bra is a sweet shade of pink with a little bow in the middle.

She has freckles on her chest.

Tommy jumps right back into kissing, and it takes a moment for Lovett to settle them with Tommy underneath her.

Jesus, she’s beautiful. And her bra is pretty, too - Tommy always loves that sort of stuff. But she’s also brilliant at school, and she plays lacrosse, and she’s just perfect, perfect, _perfect_ -

“Here -“ Tommy says, and then her bra is off and Lovett honest to god whimpers.

“Oh... you’re so soft...” Lovett cups her breasts reverently and kisses her in thanks. Tommy’s nipples harden as soon as Lovett touches them, and her shiver is something Lovett wants to lock away forever in a bottle or something so she can take it out whenever she’s sad.

“That feels good.” Tommy whispers.

Lovett grins and gives her nipple a light pinch.

Tommy squeals.

You’re perfect, Lovett thinks and doesn’t say. She leans down and pecks Tommy on the lips before moving to her neck, kissing down, down, and then getting to her breasts. They’re tiny, not as big as Lovett’s, but given how annoying Lovett’s are, it’s probably a good thing.

Lovett leans down and gently sucks on Tommy’s nipple, and Tommy whines in pleasure. Her legs spread wider, her hands flying up to her hair.

“Oh, God.” tommy gasps, “oh, oh, _Julie_.”

Lovett hums happily and licks at her, going to work. She suckles at Tommy’s perfect tits and licks and even bites a little until Tommy’s nipples are a dark beautiful rose pink.

Tommy is breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down.

“Lovett,” She pleads. She’s trembling. “Lovett, I want everything. I want - I want you inside me -“

Lovett nods enthusiastically - yes, yes, yes. She leans down and kisses Tommy deep and sweet.

Lovett unzips Tommy’s jean skirt, and gently tugs it off. Her panties are lacy and thin, and Lovett can see a little thatch of blonde curls between her legs. Oh, god.

“Lovett?” Tommy asks.

Lovett freezes. For a moment, she thinks this is all over.

“Lovett, can you get naked, too?” Tommy bats her eyelashes. Lovett glances down; there’s a damp spot in her panties. She’s soaking wet.

“Of - of course, babe.”

Lovett strips out of her clothes, wriggling. She feels like a caterpillar coming out of her chrysalis. She does love girls. She loves Tommy, she loves Tommy so much.

She turns, and Tommy starts kissing her immediately. Her energy is electric, exciting. It’s hot, liquid pleasure when she kisses down Lovett’s body, eventually cautiously sucking on one nipple while groping the other gently.

Lovett moans, long and loud. They spend another few minutes kissing and touching each other, Lovett’s wetness gathering on Tommy’s thigh. It doesn’t seem to bother her.

Eventually Lovett gets to take Tommy’s panties off.

Her pussy is beautiful. Hot and wet with such lovely little curls. Lovett could cry, it’s so pretty and pink.

Her first thought is _I want to lick her until she cries_ , but Tommy hasn’t said that’s okay. Lovett also can’t kiss her thighs, because then she’ll smell her wetness and probably die because she can’t eat her out.

Lovett takes a deep breath. “Can I still finger you?”

“Oh, yes, Lovett.” Tommy nods eagerly, and pulls her down for another kiss. “I’ve never been this wet, not when I’ve done this at home.”

Well there’s an image. Tommy at home, in her bed. Trying things on herself.

Eventually, Lovett sits up, looks Tommy dead in the eye, and gently rubs her fingertip around her entrance, before sliding a finger inside her.

Tommy gasps. “That didn’t hurt at all!”

Lovett smiles. “Of course it didn’t hurt. You’ve got a fucking river between your legs.”

Tommy grins, and Lovett slowly, gently starts to move her finger.

“That feel good?” Lovett would add another digit, but tommy is really fucking tight.

“Mm-hm!” Tommy’s face is flushed with excitement and exertion. Her legs are spread and her hands are cupping her breasts. There’s the remnants of a temporary tattoo on her shoulder that she got at homecoming. “It’s - it’s really nice. Feels - full.”

Lovett nods and moves ever so slightly faster, searching. She knows it’s there, she just has to -

“Oh, _fuck_ , keep - keep doing that.” Tommy shudders and rocks her hips and Lovett knows she’s found it.

She leans down to give Tommy a wet, open mouthed kiss, sliding her finger into her deeper, rubbing her, making her shiver in pleasure.

Lovett is on top of the world. It can’t get better than this.

At some point Tommy squirms and gets a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit, swollen and pink and peeking out from her lips. Lovett swallows a whine at not being able to suck on it.  
  
After a few minutes of the two of them working together - Lovett gently fucking her, Tommy vigorously rubbing her clit - Tommy sighs in frustration.

“I can - I can get off by myself, I just - you’d be here all night!” She whines.

Lovett doesn’t see a problem with that, but she also wants Tommy to come.

“Okay, um. I have a solution, but you have to promise not to get weirded out, okay?”

“Okay.” Tommy smiles. “I trust you.”

Lovett gently pulls her finger out of her, and with her not-soaked hand, grabs a small object from her nightstand.

“It’s a bullet vibrator. It’ll feel good.”

Tommy nods and plays with it for a moment before finding a grip she likes. “Where on earth did you get a vibrator, Lovett?”

Lovett feels a bit bashful. “There’s, uh, a sex toy store near my internship.” It’s where I met other people like me. Gay people. She doesn’t say that part.

Tommy’s eyes go wide. “You went to a _sex toy store_?”

“Tommy, now is not the time for judging!”

Tommy just grins and giggles. “I love you, Lovett.”

Lovett feels her heart twinge. If she replies she might start crying, so she just leans down for another kiss and slides her finger back into Tommy’s perfect pussy.

It doesn’t take long once Tommy gets the vibrator on her. She starts to moan, shaky and soft at short, but then louder and louder, her chest heaving. Lovett can feel it, the closer she gets. Her pussy is so wonderful - it squeezes around Lovett’s fingers, and Lovett knows what’s starting to happen before it does.

“Lovett, I’m - I’m come - I’m coming!” Tommy’s squeak turns into an all out sob, her entire chest flushing a beautiful rosy pink. Lovett fucks her through it, keeping her eyes open even though she could easily close her eyes and listen to the sweet little squelching sounds Tommy’s wet pussy is making. She needs to see Tommy like this. Needs to remember forever.

Tommy gasps for air, riding out the aftershocks. It takes her a moment to focus.

“I want - I want -“

“You don’t have to,” Lovett says with a smile, but Tommy frowns at that.

“Lovett, let me get you off.”

Well, Lovett’s not going to say no to that.

Tommy shifts a little. “Give me a moment, I’ll - I’ll finger you too.”

Lovett nods. “You look like a goddess, Tom. You look fucking amazing.”

Lovett lies back and Tommy slides a hand down her tummy and over her pussy in what might be the most erotic move ever.  
  
“Oh, wow.” Tommy says. “You’re really wet.”

Duh, Lovett thinks. She just grinds her hips up into Tommy’s touch.

Tommy traces her fingers around the folds of Lovett’s pussy. “You’re so soft.” She says quietly.

Lovett has never felt more beautiful.

She reaches up and rubs Lovett’s clit for a bit, and oh, god, does that feel good. Really, really fucking good. The soft drag of her fingertips - it’s like electricity up Lovett’s spine.

Then Tommy does something different - she doesn’t move her finger inside Lovett, but lies it flat against her cunt, and sort of - plays there, up and down, enjoying the wetness around her entrance.

Lovett loves this. This is new. This is cautious and creative and - Tommy -

“Please don’t stop,” Lovett gasps, “don’t stop, babe, that is - that is so good - you’re amazing -“

“You’re amazing,” Tommy is leaning over her like some kind of angel, “for letting me do this.”

Lovett thinks it might be embarrassing to come like this - Tommy is barely touching her clit; she’s not even inside her, not really - but who cares, who cares, who cares about anything but Tommy, Tommy Tommy _Tommy_ -

Lovett comes with a groan, arching up, and Tommy leans down and places a feather-light kiss on the swell of Lovett’s breast.

God.

They lie together in a sweaty, messy heap for a few minutes. Tommy looks thoroughly pleased with herself. Lovett can’t blame her.

“That was fun.” Tommy says. Her face is glowing - she shouldn’t look that beautiful right after sex. “Can we keep doing it?”

Lovett loves girls so much. Loves Tommy so much.

“I think my mom would be okay with a sleepover, yeah.” She grins.

Tommy leans back over to kiss her.

Lovett doesn’t really get to see Tommy for the rest of the week. Classes are hectic, and Tommy has a bunch of college visits. But Lovett is excited for next weekend, when they have another sleepover planned. Maybe they could do what they did before, again?

(Does this make them girlfriends?)

But Tommy comes over to Lovett at the end of the school day with a smile on her face, holding up a yellow post-it.

“He said yes!” Tommy says.

Lovett immediately knows what’s up. She tries to hide her sadness with a smile. “Really?”

“Yep! He’s going to take me out on Thursday. Thank you for all your advice.” Tommy leans in and wraps her arms around Lovett, and Lovett sinks into the embrace even though her heart is breaking.

Apparently, last weekend wasn’t the earth-shattering, life-changing experience it was for Tommy the way it was for Lovett.

“Of course.”

They don’t do what they did last week over the weekend. They talk and they chat and they cuddle, but they don’t do what they did.

They don’t talk about it, either. In fact, they don’t really talk about it ever again.

Years pass. The White House comes and goes. Crooked Media becomes a thing, and they love it, and Lovett loves working right next to her best friend.

Lovett’s a lot different now; more butch, her hair shorter, her aesthetic more masculine. But she still gets gifts from friends sometimes, clothes and decorations and other little things, and if you ask her what her favorite color is, she’ll always, always say pink.

***

On Sunday, twenty years to the day that The Thing They Don’t Talk About happened, Tommy approaches Lovett at his desk.

“Hey, do you... do you remember that weekend in May, a million years ago? I understand if you don’t -“

“I remember.” Lovett says.

“Um. Do you think - we could talk about it?” Tommy looks very apologetic. “I - I messed up, and we didn’t talk about it, and I don’t want to -“

Lovett stands and wraps her arms around Tommy, awkwardly squishing against her breasts but she doesn’t care.

“Babe, don’t worry about it.”

And Lovett means it. Not everyone moves at the same pace.

Tommy is smiling as she breaks away. “But, um. I’d like to, uh, pick up on - well, not, not pick up on - uh, dinner?”

Lovett blinks at her. “Tommy, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Uh, yeah, I am.” Tommy moves over to her desk. “And to convince you, I got - um -“

Tommy presents Lovett with a beautiful bouquet of soft pink flowers.

Lovett grins. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Be creative when playing with ya partner's pussy, not every partner likes penetration or just straight clit rubbin'  
> 2) suck on ya partner's titties  
> 3) go to the velvet lily in Philadelphia


End file.
